Los sentimientos de Corey y Laney
by toryperez
Summary: Bueno en esta Historia Lucía ayudara al romance platónico de Laney.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Todo empezó un día en el parque los chicos había ido menos Laney para ver si encontraban una evento cerca de ahí para que toque la banda y bueno en ese momento estaban sentados en una sábana comiendo.

Corey: oigan chicos es raro que ágamos estos si Lanes.

Kin: es eso o te hace falta.

Corey: ¿qué? Claro que no.

Kin: a bueno oye y que vas hacer para el día de san Valentín

Corey: no sé realmente.

Kon: y porque no le regalas algo a Laney como son mejores amigos.

Corey: ¿qué? Posiblemente.

**Suena el teléfono de Corey.**

Corey: ¿Aló?

Laney: Hola Corey mira mi Hermana Lucía **(N/a: Lucía es la hermana de Laney en la historia y ella va ayudar a Laney con Corey.) **vahacer una fiesta hoy en la tarde y te invito a ti y a los chicos.

Corey: a ok.

Laney: bueno eso era todo me tengo que ir porque perdí una apuesta y mi hermana me va a arreglar.

Corey: ja bueno bey.

Laney: bey.

**Fin de la llamada.**

Kin: y que quería Laney.

Corey: como sabes que era ella.

Kin: tienes la cara muy sonriente era ella o enviaron a Trina a casa de una prima un mes.

Corey: si nos invitaron a una fiesta su hermana Lucia nos invitó.

Kin: Genial.

Kon: sí.

**En casa de Laney.**

Laney: hermana no es necesario que me arregles.

Lucía: no hermana tú perdiste la apuesta.

Laney: está bien pero no me vallas a poner vestido.

Lucía: no porque no es una fiesta de gala pero te dejare bien arreglada.

Laney: está bien.

**En el parque.**

Corey: ahora que me acuerdo le diré a Laney para tocar en la fiesta de su hermana.

Kin: sí pero que tocaremos.

Corey: usaremos algunas letras reciente.

Kin: sí.

Kon: bueno llama a Laney.

Corey: voy.

**Llama a Laney.**

Corey: hola Lanes.

Laney: hola Core.

Corey: mira podemos tocar en la fiesta de tu hermana.

Laney: obvio ella es muy fanática de nuestra banda.

Corey: bien llegaremos una dos hora antes para practicar.

Laney: bien bueno me tengo que ir.

Corey: bueno chao Lanes.

**Termina la llamada.**

Corey: bueno chicos dijo que sí.

Kin/Kon_ genial.

**En casa de Laney.**

Laney: hermana Grojband va a tocar en tu fiesta.

Lucía: genial asi conosere a tu novio Corey.

Laney: no es mi novio y vendrán una hora antes para ensayar.

Lucía: bueno vamos arreglarte.

Laney: bien.

**Continuara….**

_Hola chicos esta es mi nueva historia y espero que les guste._


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Lucía comenzó a arreglar a Laney para ver si la ayudaba con su tema de amor platónico.

Laney_ espero que no me vayas a poner como si fuera a un desfile de belleza.

Lucía_ cálmate voy hacer que te veas radiante.

Laney_ si claro.

Lucía_ listo.

Laney_ wau realmente me pusiste bien.

Laney estaba vestida con unos pantalones perfectos a su medida con un diseño muy bonito una camisa de color azul claro y bueno todos sabemos que Laney es de cabello corto bueno su hermana le puso unas extensiones que la hacían ver muy bonita y unas zapatillas blanca y bueno la maquillo pero de eso no se mucho.

Lucía_ bien listo para que Corey se derrita por mi hermana. Dijo en voz baja.

Laney_ bueno llamare a Corey para decirle que la fiesta empezara en tras horas.

**Llama a Corey.**

Laney_ ¿Aló?

Corey_ hola lanes.

Laney_ hola Core mira se me olvido decirte que la fiesta empieza en dos horas.

Corey_ voy para allá con los chicos.

Laney_ si bueno te espero.

Corey_ bueno chao.

Laney_ chao.

**Fin de la llamada.**

Lucía_ ya vienen verdad.

Laney_ si bueno como me veo.

Lucía_ bien hermana.

**Tocan la puerta y Laney abre.**

Laney_ a hola chicos.

Corey_ Wau Lanes te vez muy linda.

Laney_ a gracia Core. Me dijo que me veo linda dijo en su mente.

Corey_ bueno vamos a ensayar.

Laney_ bien.

Kin_ que conexión.

Laney/Corey_ ¿qué?

Kin_ nada.

Y Kon quien los estaba viendo muerto de la risa.

Corey_ bueno empecemos.

Laney_ sí.

Corey_ a Laney elegí la canción en la que haces tú solo.

Laney_ bien.

Los chicos se ponen a ensayar y en la parte del solo de Laney ella se lució y Corey quedo impresionado tanto que no la dejaba de ver.

**Después del ensayo.**

Corey_ wau Laney por primera vez veo que tocas de esa manera.

Laney_ enserio toque diferente hoy.

Corey_ sí.

**Empezó la fiesta.**

Laney_ mi hermana si es buena dando fiesta.

Corey_ si qué tal si bailamos.

Laney_ pero la canción es lenta.

Corey_ si ven.

Corey saca a baila a Laney tratando de decirle lo que siente y Laney se sentía la mejor del mundo.

De repente Laney se va a tonar fresco antes de tocar y justo detrás del escenario ve a dos persona entonces decidió acercarse cuando lo logra ve que es Corey dándose un beso con una chica que nunca había visto.

Laney_ ¿Qué? No puede ser.

Corey se dan cuenta de que es Laney.

Corey_ no espera Laney por favor.

Laney se acerca le mete una cachetada a Corey y se va a su cuarto.

**Continuara….**

**Hola chicos bueno esta es el segundo capítulo y bueno Lo del beso de Corey se aclarada en el siguiente capítulo así en el capítulo cuatro será el día de San Valentín bueno espero que les allá gustado. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Corey sale detrás de Laney tratando de alcanzarla.

Llega hasta el cuarto de Laney.

**Toca la puerta.**

Corey_ Laney por favor abre déjame explicarte.

Laney_ Lárgate no te quiero ver más nunca.

Corey_ por favor déjame explicarte.

Laney_ no Corey lárgate.

Corey se va y deja a Laney quien tenía una almohada en la cara mientras lloraba Y Corey estaba tan mal que se fue a su casa sin decirle a los gemelos.

**Al día siguiente.**

Todos llegaron al ensayo.

Corey_ hola Lanes.

Pero Laney no respondió.

Corey_ Kin y Kon venga un momento

Se lleva a Kin y Kon lejos de Laney para que no lo escuche.

Kin_ para que nos llamaste Corey.

Kon_si para qué.

Corey_ necesito que me dejen un momento a sola con Laney.

Kin_ está bien pero que nos inventaremos.

Kon_ sí que.

Corey_ yo que se solo háganme este favor.

Kin/Kon_ bien.

Los chicos salen y se acercan a Laney.

Kin_ a dios Laney nos témenos que ir.

Laney_ antes del ensayo.

Kon_ si nos llamó nuestra tía dijo que nos necesita y si no vamos nos castigara feo.

Kin_ sí.

Laney_ bien bey.

Los chicos se van dejando a L aney y a Corey solos.

Corey_ Lanes podemos hablar.

Laney_ no y mejor me voy.

Corey_ por favor Laney déjame explicarte.

Laney_ que me vas a explicar que te encontré besando té con una a la que no conozco.

Corey_ pero porque te afecta tanto.

Laney_ porque tu… tú me… porque tú me gustas deje que mi hermana me arreglara perdí esa apuesta a propósito para ver si te impresionaría pero veo que a ti solo te gustan chicas extremada mente femeninas.

Corey_ Wau Laney no lo sabía.

Laney_ y eso que lo hice lo más obvio posible pero ni cuenta te dabas ya veo que yo solo para ti soy una amiga.

Corey_ ¿qué?

Laney_ además Kin y Kon lo saben ellos se dieron cuenta de todo pero tú eras muy ciego.

Corey_ lo siento Laney fui un idiota.

Laney_ si el más grande del mundo y quiero decirte que dejo la banda.

Corey_ ¿qué? No.

Laney_ si lo siento.

Laney sale corriendo del garaje dejando a Corey confundido.

Laney llega a su casa y sube a su cuarto y se tira en su cama llorando y empezó a decir.

Laney_ Corey porque te costó tanto verlo te lo dije en tu cara el gran idita que eras.

**Entra Cristal.**

Cristal_ hermana ¿Qué tienes?

Laney_ nada deje la banda.

Cristal_ ¿qué? Pero si amas Grojband.

Laney_ si pero el idiota de Corey lo arruino todo.

Cristal_ pero que paso.

Laney_ ayer en la fiesta lo encontré besándose con una chica que no conozco.

Cristal_ ha.

Laney_ y hoy lo único que hizo fue decir que porque me afectaba y lo único que hice fue gritarle la verdad a la cara.

Cristal_ bueno te traeré un helado para ver si te siente mejor.

Laney_ está bien.

Cristal sale del cuarto de Laney y se va a la casa de Corey.

**En casa de Corey.**

Corey_ como pude ser tan idiota y por bobo Laney dejo la banda que tipo de persona soy.

En ese momento entra Cristal.

Cristal_ Riffin donde estas. Dijo molesta.

**Continuara….**

**Hola chicos bueno este es el tercer capitulo espero que les guste y bueno no pude aclara lo del beso porque no me vino la idea y lo tuve que dejar así.**

**Chao….**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Corey_ aquí estoy.

Cristal se acerca y le da una cachetada que incluso le deja la mano marcada en el cachete.

Cristal_ cómo pudiste hacer llorar a mi hermana.

Corey_ no fue mi intención.

Cristal_ al parecer si por que no has hecho nada para arreglarlo.

Corey_ ella no me deja ni acércame.

Cristal_ pues la heriste demasiado que dejo Grojband lo que ella más ama en el mundo aparte de ti.

Corey_ ¿qué? Tú también sabe que ella estaba enamorada de mí.

Cristal_ el único que no lo sabía eras tú de hecho yo sé que ella perdió esa apuesta intencional mente ya ella siempre ha sido mejor que yo tocando el bajo.

Corey_ realmente no sabía qué hacer dejo que la pusieran femenina solo por impresionarme soy una gran idiota.

Cristal_ pues mi hermana dijo eso que creo que hasta lo grito y una pregunta ¿Por qué te estabas besando el día de mi fiesta con alguien que ninguno de Grojband conoce?

Corey_ pues resulta que cuando termine de bailar con tu hermana fui a afinar mi guitarra y cuando me despiste esa chica que ni yo conozco se abalanzó sobre mí y me beso y justo cuando la empuje apareció Laney y júralo todo eso pasó en 5 minutos.

Cristal_ dios mío y por qué no se lo has dicho incluso en una carta ya que ella está en su cama llorando y parece como si estuviera lloviendo además tengo que llevarle este helado.

Corey_ bien are algo para Laney para que se anime.

Cristal_ Corey dime la verdad a ti te gusta o no mi hermana.

Corey_ no lo sé mis sentimientos no son como los de siempre ya que después del beso de fin de año mis sentimientos hacía ella se volvieron confusos.

Cristal_ si te gusta ya con solo decir esas palabras sé que te gusta mi hermana.

Corey_ ¿Qué?

Cristal_ acéptalo además el día de mi fiesta no podías quitarle la mirada.

Corey_ creo que tienes razón.

Cristal_ que tal si vienes a mi casa y hablas con ella.

Corey_ enserio.

Cristal_ sí pero si no la animas y la deprimes más júralo que te dejo un ojo morado.

Corey_ si está bien además are todo lo que pueda y más ya que creo que otro golpe tuyo me dejara en el hospital.

Cristal_ bueno vámonos.

**En casa de Laney.**

Cristal_ bueno sube y llévale el helado habla con ella y por favor no lo arruines.

Corey_ está bien.

**En el cuarto de Laney.**

Corey toca la puerta y laney le abre con una cara de disgusto pero calmada.

Corey_ oye Laney podemos hablar…

**Continuara…**

**Hola chicos bueno este es el cuarto capítulo y les pido perdón por hacerlo tan corto pero era ese pedazo o no montarlo ya que no he tenido tiempo..**

**Chao….**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 **

Laney_ lárgate ya no quiero verte. Dijo enfurecida y al mismo tiempo llorando.

Corey_ por favor déjame hablar.

Laney_ para que para que me sigas lastimando.

Corey_ no esos es lo primero que no quiero hacer.

Laney_ Corey lárgate ya no puedes hacer nada es demasiado tarde me rompiste el corazón tantas veces que ya estoy cansada de seguir sufriendo por un amor no correspondido.

Corey_ por favor Laney deja que te explique yo no puedo seguir sin ti.

Laney_ solo vete.

Después de decir esas palabras Laney serró la puerta ya que no soportaba ver a Corey a los ojos ya que con solo escucharlo su corazón se despedazaba.

**Sube Lucía.**

Lucia_¿Qué paso?

Corey_ Laney ya no quiere verme ni escucharme y sin ella yo no puedo seguir ya que ella era la que me daba ganas de seguir y la perdí por siego.

Lucia_bueno Corey intentare hablar con ella pero no te aseguro nada.

Corey_ mejor me voy y pienso en cómo hacer que Laney me escuche.

Lucia_está bien si pasa algo te llamo okey.

Corey_ okey.

Corey se va y Cristal intenta hablar con Laney.

**Toca la puerta.**

Laney_ ¿Quién es?

Lucia_ soy yo Lucía.

Laney abre la puerta.

Lucia_ ¿Cómo estas hermana? Escuche toda la conversación.

Laney_ Como crees que me siento.

Lucia_ hermana sé que estas muy dolida pero deja que Corey te explique.

Laney_ y ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Estoy segura de que volveré a salir lastimada.

Lucia_ bueno él ya me lo explico todo y eso fue un mal entendido y bueno tu no lo sabías.

Laney_ enserio pero aunque lo haya sido eso que pasa de las otras veces.

Lucia_ bueno también tienes razón bueno solo piénsalo y decide.

Laney_ bien me voy a dormir un rato quiero dejar de pensar en esto un rato.

Lucia_está bien que descases hermana.

Laney_ chao.

Lucía se va y Laney se queda dormida.

**En el garaje.**

Corey_ ¿Cómo are que Laney me vuelva hablar? Dijo en su mente.

Aparece Trina.

Trina_ hola hermano ¿qué tienes? Dijo en un tono de preocupación.

Corey_ Laney vio un malentendido y ahora no se me quiere acerca y cada vez que intento hablar con ella no me deja.

Trina_ envíale una carta y explícale todo en ella.

Corey_ pero si ve mi nombre ni la va a leer.

Trina_ solo déjala debajo de la puerta y no le pongas nombre.

Corey_ está bien lo intentare.

**Continuara….**

**Hola chicos bueno perdón por tardarme tanto pero es que estuve de viaje y no pude hacer los capítulos en donde estaba y bueno espero que les haya gustado y si quieren que pase algo en la historia coméntelo y bueno perdón por aver cambiado el nombre de la hermana de Lucía no me dicuenta asta que rebise...**

**Chao…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola chicos miren necesito ideas para esta historia ya que no se me ocurre nada ya que algunas de las ideas son de mi hermana Valentina ella es la que creo la historia El secreto de Laney atra vez de mi otra cuenta la cual es victoriaperez552 así que por favor me pueden dar algunas ideas **

**Chao…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 6 **

Corey_ gracias hermana.

Trina_ de nada.

Corey_ una pregunta ¿por qué me diste la idea?

Trina_ por nada es que estaba aburrida.

Corey_ ok.

Corey comenzó a escribir la carta pero se tardaba por el tema que era la primera vez que escribía una carta y sobre todo de amor.

**Al día siguiente en la escuela.**

Laney se paró y se empezó a vestir pero aún estaba deprimida y le costaba un poco aguantarse las ganas de llorar y para peor le venía el recuerdo de su primer beso con Corey en año nuevo y para ella era como una tortura ya que no quería ni acordarse de nombre del peli-azul así que se paró y se dio una ducha y esta vez no fue con su ropa de siempre si no que se arregló muy bien porque quería cambiar un poco su vida y por suerte ya no era parte de grojband.

Cuando bajo a desayunar se encontró con Kin.

Laney_ Kin que haces aquí.

Kin_ Corey me dijo que dejaste la banda.

Laney_ así y donde esta Kon.

Kin_ no quiso venir y bueno Laney yo quiero que vuelvas a la banda.

Laney_ no voy a volver a la banda y también no me digas que Corey te mando a venir.

Kin_ no esta tan deprimido que ha cancelado todos los ensayos.

Laney_ ¿qué?

Kin_ sí.

Laney_ bueno vamos al colegio ya vamos tarde.

Kin_ sí.

Laney se come una par de galletas y se va acompañada por Kin a la escuela.

**En el camino.**

Kin_ entonces vas a volver a la banda.

Laney_ ya te dije que no.

Kin_ oye Laney sé que está peleada con Corey pero no tienes que dejar algo que te gusta por alguien que te lastima sin saberlo tienes que ser fuerte, si fuiste fuerte tantos años puedes hacerlo ahora y ya es muy tarde para rendirte así que arreglas tus problemas con Corey y vuelve a la banda.

Laney_ Kin tienes razón la peor parte de todo esto fue a ver dejado Grojband ya que es lo que más me importa en este mundo.

Kin_ bueno mi trabajo termino mejor me voy a buscar a Kon o sino no va al colegio.

Laney_ Buenos chao.

Kin_ chao.

Kin se va dejando a Laney pensativa ya que Kin le dijo lo que tenía que oír.

**Pensamiento de Laney.**

Laney_ Kin tiene razón mejor voy a donde Corey y hablare con él.

Laney empieza a camina hasta la escuela y en la entra ve a Corey y sale corriendo para alcanzarlo pero casi cuando iba llegando ve a Corey abrasado a una chica.

Laney_ no, no puede ser así que todo era mentira como siempre Corey me volvió a dejar mal.

Laney solo entra en la escuela sin ver a Corey ya que tenía los ojos aguados con la intención de querer llorar pero no lo hizo ya que no querían que la vieran.

**Después de la clases.**

El director de la escuela convoco los estudiantes para decirle que dentro de un día habrá un baile que tenían planeado por el día de San Valentín y que tenían que ir con pareja y todo esos.

Laney quien no estaba escuchando ya que estaba metida en sus pensamientos fue interrumpida por Lenny.

Lenny_ hola Laney.

Laney_ hola Lenny_ dijo en tono casi a punto de llorar.

Lenny_ que tienes.

Laney_ nada.

Lenny_ bueno iras al baile.

Laney_ no.

Lenny_ me lo imaginaba.

Laney_ bueno me tengo que ir mi hermana me está esperando.

Lenny_ chao.

Laney sale del colegio y se va a su casa.

Cuando llega sube a su cuarte y encuentra una nota.

**La nota decía.**

**Laney penn no te imaginas lo mucho q te amo te conozco demasiado bien, conozco cada una de tus virtudes y defectos y te amo a pesar q conozco cada uno de ellos eres hermosa y te amo mucho me gusta cada parte de ti tus ojos tu cuerpo y sobre todo tus labios esos dulces labios que me gustaría conocer más de cerca y a pesar que sé que tú me odias no me importa yo te seguiré amando hasta el último de los días.**

**Termina de Leer.**

Laney_ no tiene firma puede que sea de Corey, no él es muy torpe para escribir esto mejor me voy a dormir mañana tengo clase y no quiero pensar en nada.

**Al día siguiente.**

Laney se levantó y se fue a vestir para no llegar tarde.

**En el camino.**

Laney iba caminando y se encontró con Corey.

Corey_ oye Laney podemos hablar.

Laney_ no mejor me voy no quiero llegar tarde.

Corey_ Laney por favor déjame explicarte.

Laney_ Corey déjame en paz.

Corey_ no Laney quiero decirte la verdad ya no puedo seguir sin ti.

Laney_ no me interesa.

Corey_ pero por que no.

Laney_ pensaba en perdonarte pero ayer justo ayer te vi abrasado con otra chica, así que me voy.

Laney sale corriendo pero Corey la agarra por el brazo.

Laney_ Corey suéltame.

Corey_ no Laney ya no aguanto más estar sin ti me haces tanta falta que ya no aguanto.

Laney_ de que estas hablando.

Corey_ Laney esa carta que dejaron en tu cuarto es mía y no aguanto más te amo Laney penn.

Corey se acerca a Laney y la toma por la cintura y le da un beso dulce y apasionado….

**Continuara…. **

**Hola chicos aquí está el Capítulo 6 espero que les gustes y le quiero dar las gracias a ximenapa234 que me ayudo dándome algunas ideas y realmente le estoy agradecida.**

**Chaoo….**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 7**

Después de pasar como 5 minutos besándose los chicos se separan por falta de aire.

Laney_ me… Me be-besaste. Dijo en estado de shock.

Corey_ si ya no podía aguantar estar lejos de ti sin decirte lo que siento.

Laney_ entonces explícame quienes eran esas chicas.

Corey_ la primera fue una chica que ni conozco y todo lo que viste fue un malentendido y la segunda era mi prima ella me estaba ayudando en la carta porque tenía mis ideas desordenadas.

Laney_ Corey te pido perdón realmente me deje llevar por mi enojo.

Corey_ no te preocupes el de la culpa aquí soy yo no vi la cosas como eran a pesar de ser obvias y te lastimaba sin darme cuenta.

**Suena el teléfono de Laney.**

Laney_ un momento Corey tengo que contestar es mi hermana.

Corey_ está bien.

**Contesta.**

Laney_ hola Lucía ¿Qué pasa?

Lucía_ necesito que vengas mi mamá quiere hablar contigo.

Laney_ voy para haya pero es muy urgente.

Lucía_ sí.

Laney_ bueno ya voy.

Lucía_ ok.

**Fin de la llamada.**

Laney_ lo siento Corey me tengo que ir.

Corey_ está bien, hablamos luego ¿vale?

Laney_ vale.

Laney se va hasta su casa y cuando llega encuentra tremenda sorpresa….

**Continuara…**

**Hola chicos perdón por hacer el capítulo tan conto es que no tuve mucho tiempo para escribirlo y bueno si es posible mañana subiere el otro capítulo pero más largo se los prometo y bueno le quiero decir a ximenapa234 que me gustaría ayudarla pero tiene los mensajes privados desconectado y por eso no la he ayudado..**

**Chaoo….**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola chicos bueno les vengo avisar que no he podido subir el capítulo yaqué he estado muy ocupada y me cuesta sacar algunas ideas y bueno me tardare en subirlo pero no pasara de esta semana que no la termine…**

**Chao….**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 8**

Laney llega a su casa y encuentra a su prima Lily.

Lily es una chica alta algo rellenita de piel un poco más oscura que la de Laney de 16 años cabello largo rubio ondulado pero siempre lo llevaba amarrado, ojos verde (como toda la familia de Laney) una boca ligeramente roja siempre andaba vestida con un pantalón azul claro y siempre tenía un suéter sin sierre rosado claro con corazones iguales de rosados pero un poquito más oscuro y unos zapatos deportivo blancos.

Laney_ hola prima ¿qué haces aquí? - Dijo con un tono de sorpresa y alegra pero no tanto.

Lily_ vine porque ya llega San Valentín y una amiga mía ara una fiesta aquí.

Laney_ ha entonces me llamaron con tanta urgencia solo para esto y hay dios mío perdí el día de clase. Dijo acordándose que no fue a clases.

Lily_ ups perdón.

Laney_ si eso es todo me voy al parque ya que cierta persona me hizo perder mi día de clase.

Lily_ bueno y, que tal prima si me llevas a conocer a tus amigos ya que no tiene más nada que hacer.

Laney_ bueno ya que no tengo más nada que hacer vamos.

Lily_ bien déjame buscar mi bolso.

Laney_ enserio tienes que llevar tu bolso.

Lily_ si las chicas lo haces.

Laney_ yo no lo hago todo el tiempo.

Lily_ es que tú eres una rareza. Dijo en modo de burla.

Laney_ ¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?!- Dijo ofendida.

Lily_ no es para tanto.

Laney_ apúrate antes que te deje.

Lily_ ya, vamos.

Lily y Laney se fueron y recorriendo algunos lugares de Peaciville primero fueron al parque en donde le callo un gusano a Lily en la cabeza e hizo que recorriera todo el parque mientras que Laney estaba muerta de la risa por cómo estaba Lily, después fueron al Karaoke en donde no dejaron cantar a Lily por razones desconocidas, después la llevo hacia donde los gemelos los cuales no estaban en su casa si no en el garaje ya que resulta que en ese día no tenía clase por las decoraciones del baile y también que no lo iban hacer el día que dijeron si no el otro ya que faltaba tiempo y lo habían dicho muy tarde así que por último la llevo al garaje.

**En el camino.**

Laney_ que día estoy algo cansada.

Lily_ dímelo a mí corrí todo el parque por ese gusano.

Laney_ sí y fue gracioso.

Lily_ si tienes razón…. Hace una pausa ya que visualizo a alguien a lo lejos y se le hacía familiar… oye prima él no es Corey.

Laney_ sí como lo supiste.

Lily_ tu hermana me comento todo lo que paso y me envió incluso una foto.

Laney_ típico de hermanas bueno mejor vámonos hablare con el luego.

Lily_ muy tarde se está acercando.

Así como Laney había visto a Corey, él también la vio y pensó en acercarse.

Corey_ Ho… Hola… Lanes. Dijo nervioso y ligeramente sonrojado.

Laney_ hola Corey te presento a mi prima Lily. Dijo un poco nerviosa por suerte estaba su prima.

Corey_ mucho gusto Lily soy Corey.

Lily_ Mucho gusto Corey.

Laney_ y ¿Qué hace por aquí?

Corey_ los gemelos fueron al garaje e hicieron un experimento raro el cual tu ve que salir corriendo.

Laney_ ese par de bobos.

Corey_ y tú ¿Qué hace por aquí?

Laney_ iba al garaje para presentarle a mi prima

Corey_ bien, pero ¿Dónde está tu prima?

Laney voltea y nota que Lily no está.

Laney_ típico de ella.

Corey_ oye Laney quería invitarte al baile de san Valentín.

Laney_ SÍ.

Corey_ ¡Genial!

Laney_ bueno que tal si vamos al Parque.

Corey_ está bien pero ¿Qué pasara con tu prima?

Laney_ ella sabe llegar a mi casa de hecho ella era la emergencia.

Corey_ si esa es una emergencia como será algo más grabe.

Laney_ no preguntes

Corey y Laney se fueron al parque….

**Continuara…**

**Hola chicos aquí está el capítulo espero que les guste porque me costó hacerlo ya que últimamente estoy corta de ideas.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 9**

En el parque Laney y Corey estaban sentados en una banca que estaba bajo de un árbol cerca de la laguna comiendo helados.

Laney_ que día estoy es agotada.

Corey_ bueno eso pasa cuando no estás en la escuela.

Laney_ si pero es que tuve que recorrer todo el parque ya que a mi prima le cayó un gusano en la cabeza y corrió como loca.

Corey_ que gracioso me imagino a tu prima corriendo.

Laney_ júralo fue gracioso.

Corey_ sí bueno que tal si vamos a jugar videos juegos en mi casa.

Laney_ sí.

Corey_ ya quiero vencerte.

Laney_ sigue soñando.

Corey_ muy bien el que llegue de último a la puerta es una gallina.

Laney_ acepto.

Corey y Laney empezaron a correr y a mitad de camino Laney se torció un tobillo y callo.

Corey_ ¡LANES! Grito corriendo hacia ella preocupado.

Laney_ Corey me duele mucho. Dijo tocándose el tobillo.

Corey_ ve intenta levantarte. Dijo ayudándola.

Laney intenta levantarse pero el dolor no la dejo.

Laney_ no puedo me duele demasiado.

Corey_ está bien mejor te llevo cargada.

Laney_ ¿Qué?

Corey_ si se ve que no te puedes ni apoyar así que es mejor que te lleve cargada.

Laney_ bien.

Corey se acerca a Laney y la carga haciendo que el corazón de Laney se acelerada de una manera de por poco Corey no lo sintió, en el camino Corey nota que Laney se quedó dormida recostada de su pecho haciendo que Corey se sonrojara.

Llegando a la casa de Laney Corey se cruza con Lucía la hermana de Laney.

Lucía_ Corey que le paso a mi hermana que la llevas cargada.

Corey_ se torció el tobillo y tuve que cárgala y en el camino se quedó dormida.

Lucía_ ha bueno llévala adentro.

Corey_ a eso iba.

Lucía acompaña a Corey a que llevara a Laney a su cuarto.

Lucía_ y me imagino que ya arréglate el problema con mi hermana.

Corey_ si está mañana por cierto.

Lucía_ que lento eres.

Corey_ hay si como si fuera muy fácil.

Lucía_ pero tampoco es tan difícil.

Corey_ bueno mejor me voy tengo que ver que me pongo ya que el baile de San Valentín es Mañana y tengo que ver cómo me voy arreglar ya que voy con tu hermana.

Lucía_ está bien pero no vayas hacer algo mañana que ponga a mi hermana en depresión otra vez.

Corey_ si no te preocupes y hay dios mío se me olvido que el director me pidió que tocara.

Lucía_ y ¿Cuál es el problema?

Corey_ primero que no hemos ensayado segundo que no tenemos letra y lo único bueno es que mañana tendríamos que ensayar bien temprano para que nos dé tiempo de arreglarnos.

Lucía_ que tal si le dices a los chicos que aran una pijama da aquí en mi casa y aprovechan a ensayar.

Corey_ y ¿Qué pasa con los padres de Laney?

Lucía_ ellos están de viajes y mi mamá no se molesta y mi papá simple mente lo ignora.

Corey_ bien ya los llamo.

Lucía_ y tienen suerte yo tengo algunas canciones escritas y Laney también.

Corey_ ¿Cómo que Laney también?

Lucía es que yo la obligue a que escribiera canciones en una libreta y que cuando acabe la libre me la diera.

Corey_ y para que quieres una libreta llenas de canciones.

Lucía_ oye deja de hacerme preguntas, vas a llamar a los gemelos si o no.

Corey_ sí pero no tenemos los instrumentos.

Lucía_ de eso no te preocupes hay instrumentos en el garaje ya que yo estuve en piano y una primo es tubo en batería pero dejo los instrumentos.

Corey_ okey.

Corey llama a los gemelos diciéndoles que tendrá una pijama da en casa de Laney y ellos aceptaron y un rato después se despertó Laney.

**Continuara…**

**Hola chicos aquí está el capítulo 9 espero que les guste y si quieren dar alguna idea coméntela ya que últimamente mi creatividad esta por los pisos.**

**Chao…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 10**

Laney se despierta y nota que esa que está en su casa y decide bajar a la sala en donde se encontraba Corey y Lucía.

Laney_ creo que sigo soñando. Dijo confundida.

Lucía_ no hermana te quedaste dormida y Corey te trajo.

Laney_ eso lo explica pero ¿Por qué sigues aun aquí?

Corey_ es que me acorde de que mañana tenemos una tocada en el baile y tu hermana me convenció de llamar a los chicos para que ensayáramos aquí.

Laney_ está bien pero ¿Qué hay de la letra?

Lucía_ de eso no te preocupes.

Laney_ okey.

Lucía sube y deja a Corey y Laney solos.

Laney_ espero que mi hermana logre sacarnos de está.

Corey_ si, aunque me dijo que tú le escribías la canciones.

Laney_ esa traidora.

Corey_ así que es verdad.

Laney_ si pero me toma dos días en crear una letra.

Corey_ ha.

Laney_ bueno y los gemelos van a venir.

Corey_ si ya los llamé vendrán en unos minutos.

Laney_ ok.

Corey_ y como se llaman las canciones que escribiste.

Laney_ se llaman Más que amigos, me muero por ti, yo te voy amar y si tu me amaras.

Corey_ y todas las escribiste tú.

Laney_ no solo tres de ellas.

Corey_ está bien.

Tocan la puerta.

Laney abre y ve que son los gemelos.

Kin_ y para que nos llamaron.

Kon_ si para qué.

Corey_ tenemos que ensayar mañana es el baile y nos pidieron que tocáramos.

Laney_ si y ya tenemos la letras.

En ese momento baja Lucía.

Lucía_ ya tengo las letras.

Laney_ bien.

Los chicos empezaron a ensayar como asta la tres de la mañana.

**Al día siguiente.**

Laney se había levantado temprano para ver que se iba a poner ya que tenía que ver que se ponía para el baile.

Laney baja a la cocina y se encuentra con su hermana.

Lucía_ hola hermana.

Laney_ hola.

Lucía_ y ya sabes que te vas a poner.

Laney_ no.

Lucía_ entonces me toca hacer mi trabajo.

Laney_ de que hablas.

Lucía_ que yo voy hacer la que te arregle.

Laney_ está bien.

Lucía agarra a Laney por el brazo y se la lleva al centro comercial.

**Continuara…**

**Hola chicos aquí está el capítulo 10 perdón por haberme tardado pero es que no he tenido tiempo y espero que lo disfruten y por fa. Les pido que me ayuden con lo de la transformación de Laney plis.**

**Chao, chao.**


	13. Chapter 13 el final parte 1

**Capitulo 11**

Lucía llevo a Laney al centro comercial llevándola de tienda en tienda para encontrar el vestido perfecto.

Cuando de repente ve un vestido rosa coral por arriba y negro abajo en estilo falda sencilla hasta arriba de las rodillas con un pequeño agujero en la espalda y un moñito en el hombro derecho le gustó tanto que se lo compro a Laney y luego fueron a comprar los accesorios los cuales eran un collar de corazón rosa igual coral unos aretes de estrella negros y un anillo normal color coral con negro.

Luego la llevo al salón de belleza a que la depilaran lo cual Laney metió un grito que sonó en todo el mundo.

Luego llevo a Laney a la peluquería donde le plancharon el cabello y le pusieron unas extensiones para que el cabello se le viera más lago y que también se viera ondulado.

Después de comprar las casa y que arreglaran el cabello de Laney y en todo eso se tardaron unas 5 horas ya qué se tuvieron que parar a comer ya que salieron sin desayunar llegaron a su casa como a la una de la tarde.

Apenas llegaron Lucía llevo a Laney a la habitación y la empezó a arreglar y el maquillaje que uso fue una sombra de ojos coral delineador negro y labios igual color coral.

**Con los chicos.**

Corey se había despertado una hora después de que Laney y su hermana se fueron dejándole una nota a él y a los gemelos.

**La nota decía**

_**Chicos mi hermana y yo fuimos al centro comercial a comprar varias cosa y no sé cuánto nos tardaremos y sin van a desayunar hay cereal y leche y si no quieren eso hay pan y la cosas para rellenarlo están en la nevera.**_

_**Firma Laney.**_

**Termino de leer de nota.**

Después de leer la nota Corey le dice a los gemelos y después los tres se fueron a ensayar ya que a Kin le costaba adatarse al ritmo de la canción.

Los chicos terminaron de ensayar a rededor de las 10 de la mañana y se fueron a vestir.

**Con Laney y Lucía.**

Lucía ya había terminado con Laney y aun le quedaba tiempo para arreglarse y lo aprovecho para llamar a su prima Lily que se había quedado en casa de una amiga.

Ya eran como las 4 de la tarde y solo faltaba una hora para que empezara el baile y Laney estaba esperando a Corey ya que él se había ido a su casa.

Justo en ese momento a Laney le llego un mensaje de Corey diciendo que ya iba en camino.

**Continuara… … …**

**Hola chicos aquí está el capítulo 11 espero que les guste ya que fue un fastidio escribirlo ya que mi computadora al parecer tiene mente propia y también le quiero dar gracias a Guest por su idea.**

**Chao, chao… … … … **


	14. Chapter 14 parte final 2

**Capìtulo 12**

**El final Parte 2**

Laney estaba esperando en la sala de su casa cuando suena la puerta.

Laney se para abrir la puerta.

Era Corey quien al ver a Laney se quedo impactodo por lo linda que se veìa y un poco sonrojado.

Corey_ Ho... Hola La...Laney... Te vez muy bonita. Dijo nervioso y sonrojado.

Laney_ Gracias Corey... ... Tu tambien te vez bien. Dijo algo sonrojada.

Corey_ bueno nos bamos.

Laney_ claro.

Corey le agarra la mano a Laney y la lleva hasta donde habìa una limosina, mientras que Laney estaba impactada al verla.

Corey_ y ¿Què te parece?

Laney_ està super y ¿Còmo la conseguiste?

Corey_ Trina me ayudo, tenìa algunos contactos.

Laney_ pues Wau.

Corey abre la puerta para que Laney subiera.

Laney_ Que caballero.

Corey se sube y se van hacia el sitiò donde iba hacer el baile.

Laney y Corey iban hablando en la limo mientras llegaban.

Laney_ y los gemelos.

Corey_ ellos se fueron temprano para montar todo los instrumento.

Laney_ ha y somos la ùnica banda o tambièn van a tocar otras bandans.

Corey_ no solo nosotros pero cantaremos tres canciones y lo demas es pura mùsica bailable.

Laney_ bueno me imajino que como es un baile de San Valentin mesclado con un baile escolar no durara mucho.

Corey_ cierto.

**En la escuela.**

Corey se baja primero y luego le abre la puerta a Laney para que se bajra de la limo.

El baile iba hacer en el patio del Colegio y al parecer los que estudiaban ahì podìan llevar invitados.

Laney_ al parecer esta vez los profesores aprovaron que viniera gente que no estudia aquì.

Corey_ sì, oye Laney aquella que estan alla no son tu prima y tu hermana. Dijo señalandolas

Laney_ si, bueno que tal si vamos a bailar.

Corey_ sì.

Corey y Laney se pusieron a bailar antes de que los llamaran a Tocar.

Mientras que los gemelos estaban en la mesa de bocadillos comiendo especialmente Kon.

**Una hora despuès.**

Corey y Laney ya habìa dejado de Bailar, Corey fue a afinar su guitarra y Laney fue a afinar su bajo claro detras del escenario.

De repente paran la mùsica y el director subio al escenario.

Director_ buenas noches mi queridos alumnos , bueno como ya saben tenemos una banda invitada y su nombre es Grojband.

La gente empiesa a aplaudir y a gritar: ¡_Grojband, Grojband, Grojband._

Despuès de decir el nombre de la banda aparece un humo cubriendo el escenario y luego aparecen Corey, Laney, Kin y Kon en el escenario.

Corey_ Que tal Peaciville, Nosotros somo Grojband y esta noche bamos a tocar para ustedes. La primera canciòn la compuso nuestra bajista Laney Penn se llama *Yo te voy amar*

Despuès de prensentarse Comienza a cantar.

**Yo te voy amar**

**Cuando sientas tristeza.**

**Que no puedas calmar.**

**Cuando haya un vacio.**

**Que no puedas llenar.**

**Te abrazarè.**

**Te harè olvidar lo que te hizo sufrir.**

**No vas a caer.**

**Mientras que estes junto a mi.**

**Si siente un frio tu corazòn.**

**Serè tu abrigo, tu ilusiòn.**

**Hasta ya no respirar.**

**Yo te voy a amar.**

**Yo siempre te he amado.**

**Y amor, yo estarè.**

**Por siempre a tu lado.**

**Nunca me alejarè.**

**Prometo mi amor.**

**Te juro ante dios.**

**Nunca te voy a faltar.**

**Tu corazòn.**

**No volverà a llorar.**

**Si siente un frio tu corazòn.**

**Serè tu abrigo, tu ilusiòn.**

**Hasta ya no respirar.**

**Yo te voy a amar.**

**Sigo muriendo por ti.**

**Yo te quiero asi.**

**Sin tu amor en mi vida, mi vida.**

**No sè como podrè yo vivir.**

**Si siente un frio tu corazòn.**

**Serè tu abrigo, tu ilusiòn.**

**Hasta ya no respirar.**

**Yo te voy a amar.**

**Si siente un frio tu corazòn.**

**Serè tu abrigo, tu ilusiòn.**

**Hasta ya no respirar.**

**Yo te voy a amar.**

**Y cada dia yo viverè.**

**Intendando como te voy a querer.**

**Hasta ya no respirar.**

**Yo te voy a amar...**

**Continuara...**

**Hola chicos bueno aqui esta el otro capitulo ya se acerca el final y lamento tardarme tando es que he estado muy ocupada y bueno espero que mañana pueda montar el final.**

**Sin mas nada que decir.**

**Chao... Chao...**


	15. Chapter 15 Final

**Final**

Los chicos habían terminado de cantar y la gente gritaba y se volvía loca.

Corey_ Bueno la siguiente canción se llama Me muero por ti.

Los chicos empiezan a tocar.

**Me muero por ti**

**crushin,crushin. **

**uuuuh, uuuhh, **

**crushinnn.. **

**crushin(crushin) **

**uuuunn,uun. **

**(Corey)**

**siento moviéndose, **

**mariposas dentro de mi **

**desde el momento en que te vi, **

**los días pasan igual, **

**contigo quiero estar, **

**decirte que nadie puede **

**separamos****, **

**ambos: **

**y eres tu quien me falta, **

**tu quien recibe, todos mis besos y no te resistes, **

**tu quien yo noto, **

**tu tienes todo,y **

**quiero que sepas que es cierto. **

**coro **

**por que muero por ti, mientras mueres por mi, **

**enamorado, me ciento en un sueño, **

**teniéndote**** cerca yo se que ****así**

**es como comenzamos. **

**estoy seguro(a), que muero por ti,mientras mueres por mi **

**dándolo**** todo,sintiendo el ritmo, **

**no puedo esconderme de lo que se ,que es tan real. **

**ME MUERO POR TI.. **

**(Laney)**

**he visto tantos chicos pero todos son igual. **

**no me interesan con sus juegos tan típicos. **

**pero cuando llegaste, **

**supe que eras.. **

**que eras para mi.. **

**y solo eres tu quien me falta, **

**tu quien recibe, **

**todos mis besos **

**y no te resistes. **

**tu quien yo noto, **

**tu tienes todo, **

**y quiero que sepas que es cierto.. **

**coro. **

**por que muero por ti, mientras mueres por mi, **

**enamorado, me ciento en un sueño, **

**teniéndote**** cerca yo se que ****así**

**es como comenzamos. **

**estoy seguro(a), que muero por ti,mientras mueres por mi **

**dándolo**** todo,sintiendo el ritmo, **

**no puedo esconderme de lo que se ,que es tan real. **

**ME MUERO POR TI.. **

**Corey**

**muero por es cuchaste hablar.. **

**Laney**

**muero por juntos siempre estar. **

**ambos. **

**es que no se que haria.. si no te tengo.. **

**me muero por ti.. **

**te quiero a ti, **

**te quiero a ti, **

**te quiero a ti, **

**te quiero a ti, **

**te quiero a ti.. **

**yeeeeha.. **

**coro. **

**por que muero por ti, mientras mueres por mi, **

**enamorado, me ciento en un sueño, **

**teniéndote**** cerca yo se que ****así**

**es como comenzamos. **

**estoy seguro(a), que muero por ti,mientras mueres por mi **

**dándolo**** todo,sintiendo el ritmo, **

**no puedo esconderme de lo que se ,que es tan real. **

**ME MUERO POR TI.. **

**crushin,crushin. **

**uuuuh, uuuhh, **

**crushinnn.. **

**crushin(crushin) **

**uuuunn,uun.**

Justo al terminar la canción Laney se acerca a Corey y el la agarra por la cintura y le da un dulce y tierno besos mientras salia fuegos artificiales y caían pétalos

Corey_ te amo...

Laney _y yo a ti...

**Fin...**

**Bueno Chicos ya llego el fin de *Los sentimientos de Corey y Laney* y se que no era como ustedes querían pero era esto o no subir el final y bueno espero que les haya gustado mis historia y también lamento tardarme tanto pero es que no he tenido tiempo y hoy tuve un pequeño chance de subirlo ...**

**Bueno sin nada más que decir...**

**Chao...Chao...**


End file.
